Kamen Rider Sync
by Roxas is My Sora
Summary: Years after Xaviax's attempted invasion and takeover of both Earth and Ventara, the reamins of his empire gather to finish his unaccomplished goal. The only one who can stop them? Kamen Rider Sync! KR Double Adaption
1. Chapter 1

**Double Edged Beginnings ~ WeLcOmE tO tHe WoRLd / Entry_01**

**log on.**

The year is 2038. Nearly three decades have passed since the attempted invasion of earth by the notorious mastermind Xaviax. Technology in the world has peaked, to the point where basic necessities are met without much effort on the part of the individual. A world of paradise. However... there still exists an evil force that seeks to finish what Xaviax started, to make the Earth and its inhabitants slaves. Taking refuge in the Blank Dimension, a dimension that was the center of power for all Kamen Riders until the appearence of the Contract Beasts, the demented Jinga and his followers continue to start a new reign of terror...

_**~* ~**_

Peaceful. That is what would describe the state of Ventara after its protectors, the Kamen Riders, defeated the dictoral Xaviax. All of the Ventaran people, finally free of their prison, resumed their lives with relative ease. Among a particular city, in the heart of New York (or at least it's mirror opposite), The level of justice was upheld by several individuals. In what looked like the an exact duplicate of the Empire State Building hid a room which had windows as the exterior wall, with a boardroom feel to it, as per the arrangement of the furniture. In this room were two figures, both tall, with a tendency to wear leather. Only the one that was taller had had more of an aged aura compared to that of the man gracing his presence. With a solemn expression, the younger of the two began,

"Master Eubulon... I'm sure you noticed. There's been activity in the Blank Dimension." The olden figure nodded as he gave a knowing look to his apprentice.

"I am well aware Len. But you know as well as I do that we abandoned that dimension long ago since we came into contact with the Contract Beasts. It's out of our hands."

Not counting this as an actual favorable response, Len continued pleading, only this time, more aggressively. "But we need to stop this, whatever this is, at the source before it decides to move to Earth and Ventara! We don't need another threat like Xaviax coming out in the open again."

At this point, Eubulon turned his chair to face the window. The view was beautiful, especially when the sunlight seemed to glisten and dance off the buildings. He shut his eyes for a moment before he said, "...Very well. I give you permission to access Sigma Proxy and retrieve the decks. BUT don't, and I repeat, don't try anything. We cannot make the first move in this sensitive matter." If the citizens of Ventara caught wind of another battle, their would be chaos on all fronts. It was best if that could be avoided. Len bowed, with an arm at his chest.

"I understand. I'll leave as soon as possible." Eubulon closed his hands and was deep in thought as Len left him by himself. The ceiling fan overhead continued to spin steadily as he took a picture off his desk. It was the entire team of Ventara... and one earthling. Kit Taylor was his name actually.

"Let us hope that we don't need to drag earth into this aswell..."

_**~* ~**_

However, back in the real world, everything was completely at ease. People went on about their own business, not really caring that a looming threat was close at hand. Among the people laxing about was a university student, who at the moment, wasn't doing much of anything. He was tall, well, tall enough for his age. His hair was a shade darker than the finest amber in anyone's possession, which complimented so well with his crystal blue eyes, which you could get lost in just by looking at him. And he was built, which was another quality that made him seem that much more attractive. The young man sat in the quad of the place, which was decorated in a ridiculously frilly manner, similar to the style of the Roccoco era in art. Of course, that gave the area a homey feel that many liked. At any rate, as he was sitting, he took out his iPod and cranked the music, hoping to lose himself in its blasting beats. With his hearing impaired, there wasn't a chance in heck that he sawor heard the ominous storm approaching. Nor did he realize that a strange electrical current was somehow attracted to him, as if he was some kind of magnet. It drew closer to him slowly, ready to pounce...

_**~*~**_

Len was having better luck than our electrically stalked friend. With his Master's leave, he was now standing between the gate of Ventara and the cybernetic world of Sigma Proxy. The Advent Link. It was a special mirror crafted for the express purpose of locking away dangerous objects, at the inhabitant's expense. Len had a special connection to this world that he shared with no one else... and he hoped it would never come to light. But he reassured himself that his journey would be short and swift, to retrieve the decks without anyone being the wiser. Taking a deep breathe, he stepped through the mirror, finding himself having a familiar odd sensation as he transversed the worlds. Coming to the end of the tunnel, he took his first step out into the digital world.

"... Still as breath-taking as I remember it." And he was right. Here, it needn't matter where you were. For you were everywhere at the same time. There was no "then and now". Everything happening in this world happens all in the course of the realm of simultaneous. The only thing definate here was the abstract concept of thought. So, remembering the principle of this world, Len concentrated, and concentrated even more on the locked away Advent Decks. Spacial dimensions seemed to warp around him as he was transported to what looked like a giant gate. It was highly decorated in various animals. At it's base were a snake, bolvine, chameleon, rhino and crab, all semingly staring him in the eye. Near the handles of the door were a swan, stingray, phoneix, tiger, gazelle and above them, a bat. However, most impressive of all were the two twins. Twin dragons that is. They towered over all of them, and stared at him ferociously. Placing his palm at the door, the animals all disbanded, letting the door open. What awaited him inside left him in complete shock.

"No! They're.... gone!" He banged his fist on the wall, hysterical.

"Who could have...?" His mind surged to a specific person, not one of Ventara or of earth... The realization made a chill go up his spine.

"If he is behind this... I am to blame..." He wanted to kick himself hard.

_**~*~**_

Still unaware of the danger it presented, the young man was only inches away from the blackish lightning that raced the floor. As if the sky wanted to intervene, it sent a peculiar green tinted lightning down, striking the teen before its darker counterpart could.

"Ahhhh! What the-" A pain surged through his skin like there was a blanketed inferno on him. He shook and thrased, with the lightning trailing his body. He fell to the floor, and oddly alone. Cringed and screaming in pain, he didn't notice that he was disappeaing... little by little. When he disappeared completely from sight, a calmness over took him, as if he was relieved to feel safe again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was in a shining blue room, that was streaming a lot of seemingly random data. From the corner of his eye he caught a slight movement at one of the walls and jerked his head in its direction. The stream parted, and a figure stepped out. It was another young man, roughly his age, if not a tiny bit younger. He had beautiful blonde hair and melancholic eyes, which you couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so morbid. His skin had some color, but was borderline pale compared to his own.

"Before you ask, my name is Archer. Why are you here? I saved you. From what? That's a long story and I don't exactly feel like recounting it at the moment." The young man stared at Archer for some time, processing what he had just said. He then asked,

"Well, why not give me the short version?"

A cocky grin appeared on Archer's face as he responded, "I suppose I could... but I think you should see it for yourself." He took out what looked like a black USB plug-in and threw it at him, which he caught, thanks to his quick reflexes. He prompted,

"I'm Rick by the way." Archer shrugged and pointed at what he just threw. Upon closer inspection, it was not only black, but had purple streaks and a warped "J" on the side. It looked more like someone's shadow more than anything else.

"That's a Drive. You're gonna need it." A question popped into his head as he was about to ask, but Archer answered without even hearing it,

"You'll see..." The smile returned to him as he tilted his head to the side and finally said, "I think we're going to be a whole lot closer than you know." Rick was definitely confused about the events unfolding, but he couldn't do anything about it as the room broke apart. Archer was fading in the distance, so he shouted out,

"WAIT! What do you mean?!" Everything went black as he lost conciousness.

_**~*~**_

Elsewhere, the howling shrieks of the Blank Dimension filled the air as a castle arose from its depths. It was sort of old-fashioned, with hardly anykind of technology present. Of course, it didn't matter to the inhabitants of the castle, being who they were. The corridors betrayed the castle though. They were lined with newly placed circuitry as data poured through and on the gradients of information. If one would follow it, they would go through a maze of sorts before they reached the Grand Throneroom. And the Throne Room was the heart of the castle, literally speaking. Not only did it hold the heart of the dimension, but also it was sort of the Central Processing Unit for all the information. Sitting in the throne itself was a a figure of medium height. He was very dark skinned, astonishingly so in fact. He remained expressionless as his subjects filled in. However, once he caught the sight of the frailest of the group, the one obviously battered and abused, he had a sadistic smile.

"Well Vaxiv, you would do your father proud. He was almost as cruel as the devil in his punishments. I am happy to see you inherited it." The young man with glossy dark brown hair nodded and bowed,

"Thank you, Lord Jinga." He hid the contempt in his voice well, as the ruler named Jinga bought it as sincerity. The others, who were plainly servants, brought the sickened young man to him with chains. Lifting himself from his throne, he chuckled as he began,

"The time to conquer both Ventara, home of my enemies, and Earth, future home for my kingdom! I will complete Xaviax's failed attempt to capture the earth and crush anyone who opposes me!" He walked slowly to the pale figure as he took a orange cartridge from his belt.

"This MAX Drive will unleash thousands of raw energy pockets within an individual, causing their warrior potential to sky rocket a millionfold! Even if those silly Advent Decks were converted to Drives... they will be no match for my genius!" He thrusted the drive into the the arm of his prisoner. Screaming as loud as his lungs could in his condition, he shouted,

"IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHH! MAKE.... IT... STOPPPPPP!" An intense fire engulfed him as his body morphed, his skin becoming harder in density. His blood was changed to molten liquids and his face resembled a skull. After jerking around for several moments, it lay still. Jinga was gleeful.

"Excellent. Vaxiv, send him to earth. I want to test the MAX Drive's power in a practical run." Nodding, he snapped his fingers and the now-turned monster awakened. Going out of the room, both of them exited.

_**~*~**_

Awakening from his encounter, Rick was right were he had been when the lightning struck him. Dusting himself off, Rick looked around and saw it was still cloudy out. Deciding it was a bit dangerous to trust his luck, he moved to go towards one of the campus buildings. What he didn't expect was a stream of magma exploding from the ground. Falling back, his eyes rested on the cause. It was a monster if he ever saw one.

"Holy-" The monster took a swing at him, signaling him to run. Of course, as he ran, a white light enveloped him and somehow he was face to face again with Archer. The blonde looked at him skeptically.

"You don't seem to grasp simple concepts don't you?"

He was beginning to get on his nerves. That much was obvious. Rick, being indignant as he was, walked up to Archer and exploded into a stream of questions. One of which was,

"Oh yeah, then what would you expect me to do?" Archer shurgged and said casually,

"Fight. I think even someone at your caliber can understand that much." Rick was getting angry and angrier by the minute.

"And how the heck am I supposed to fight a fire breathing monster?!" Archer didn't make any notion to answer him. Rather, he pointed to Rick's pocket and took out what looked like a green cartridge. It had a golden symbol on it, something resembling a tornado's swirl. Rick recognized it, seeing how it was so familiar to him, and fumbled through his pockets until he found his black one. Archer smiled.

"Right..." Rick had no idea if what he was doing was right, but he was curious either way. Archer pushed what looked like a small switch on the handheld cartridge. Around his waist was a stream of what looked like green data, with digital coding inside it. The data compressed and turned into a belt of some kind, with the buckle being a darker shade of red. It had two slot, which seemed to fit something. As if to prove the point, Archer slid his cartridge into the belt, where a mechanical voice called out,

"STORM DRIVE!" Understanding escaping him, Rick had to ask the question,

"What are you...?" But the other young man held his hand up and quickly said,

"There's not much time. You need to go fight that monsterish thing before any civilians get hurt." The room's walls broke apart, making light surround them. Rick shouted at him, trying to get an answer,

"Why me?!" Archer smiled and said something, to which he couldn't hear because a static sound entered his ears. The next thing he knew, he blacked out.

_**~*~**_

Sprawled on the floor, Rick steadily raised his head, clutching it with a swirl of profanities swirling in his thoughts. He looked around, deciding he was safe from both the monster and that lunatic Archer.

"Good riddance. The guy got on my nerves anyway..." As he picked himself up, he came face to face with the magma monster again. His head told him to run, but his body didn't follow the course of action. As the monster drew nearer, Rick just stood there, terrified. The monster raised its huge arm, preparing to slam him backwards and crush him. At this point, Rick shut his eyes, crying out in his head,

"I'M REALLY GOING TO DIE!" The monster dropped his arm down, with only an inch between it and him. Suddenly, Rick felt a stange sensation as he heard a familiar voice in his head. It seemed like time stood still as the voice continued.

"Tsk. Your starting to worry me and I've only known you for what... a few hours?" He started to sweat as he said aloud,

"Archer?! Where are you?" He chuckled and said,

"Well, you DO hear me in your head don't you?" Rick grinded his teeth and retorted,

"Well get OUT of my head!" He appeared in front of him in a stream of green, loosening the frozen monster's grip on him. Dusting himself off, Rick was still full of questions, but Archer shook his head.

"Questions later. Fight now." Rick saw that time had resumed itself again, and the monster's attack hit the ground, cracking and crumbling the concrete under it. Archer knocked his head alittle and said,

"Use the Drive genius!" Rickk rubbed the back of his head alittle and repeated what he saw Archer do back in that strange room. He took out his black cartridge and pushed what looked like a small switch on the handheld cartridge. Around his waist was a stream of what looked like grayish data, with digital coding inside it. The data compressed and turned into a belt of some kind, with the buckle being a darker shade of red. Archer nodded and disappeared in another stream of green data. As he did, his green cartridge appeared in Rick's belt. His voice filled Rick's head again, but this time he didn't complain. Rick, now being coached by his new voice, slid his cartridge into the belt, where a mechanical voice called out,

"SHADOW DRIVE!" He placed both hands on the cartridges and called out,

"Kamen Rider!" He pushed both handles containing the cartridges out, forming a sort of W on the buckle. He held his arms out to the side as two rings of energy, one gray and one green, revolved around him. Stopping at his middle, they folded onto his figure as a voice called out,

"SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE!" The rings burst, revealing Rick covered in what appeared to be armor. He was symmetrical perfectly, save the colors on both sides. His right half was bright green, with streaks of gold adjacent to his shoulder, trailing across his chest and around his wrist. Similarly, his left half was completed black, save the streaks of purple on his chest, shoulder and around his wrist. There was a silver-line divider between his two halves, whih also cut his visor into two red insectoid eye plates. Blowing in the breeze was a silver signature scarf. As he moved forward, a violent breeze pulled through the area, nearly blowing the monster away. Rick spoke to him, but when he did, his voice sounded like an echo, with someone else's voice complimenting him. It was of course Archer.

"Your time is up. Say goodbye." They, as one body, ran forward, landing a kick on the monster's chest, where they continued with the incoming assault of kicks...

**log off.**

**Archer and Rick have combined into Kamen Rider Sync! Can they defeat Magma and restore his human life? And who is exactly is the mysterious Archer? Stay Tuned!**

**Double Edged Beginnings ~ WeLcOmE tO tHe WoRLd / .end**


	2. Chapter 2

_Double Edged Beginnings ~ We ArE oNe / Entry_01_

**log on.**

"...Tell me again what you found in Sigma Proxy, Len." The cloaked figure of Eubulon stood facing the window. It was still daylight out, yet the sun was concealed with an overcast of clouds. The dark shadow of the heavens above seemed to paint the city in a darker sense, making the peaceful scene seem ominous to the watchful eye. Rain started to drizzle down, leaving streaks on the windows as Len, who was kneeling down in apology, responded with some self-agitation,

"...It's just like I reported when I first arrived on the scene. Once I opened the doors to the Advent Chamber, I found nothing. The decks have gone missing." The tension between the two was clear, but being the clever and wise mentor that he was, Eubulon processed this information once again. He replied with some sympathy in his voice,

"Do not blame yourself Len. Whoever did steal the decks most certainly must have been a devious one..." He took a seat in his own chair as he continued, his hands clasped together tightly. He gritted his teeth as he continued, "What really worries me is that you told me the gate had been locked... only a Rider has the ability to unlock that gate, or else someone from my home planet... but that would beget the question as to how they would access Sigma Proxy? Ventara has the only gate as far as I gather."

The droplets outside settled against the broad windows into a small and organized beat, syncing themselves with the clock inside. Len looked away from Eubulon, still having a guilty concious about the whole affair. Noticing his student's aura, Eubulon was curious to know what was eating at him, but was cut off by a major sensation. Jerking his head up, the master spoke quickly as images began to flash through his mind.

"Len... someone's accessing the power of the decks... but not the usual way..." Len shot up at this news and asked quite rapdily,

"Master, let me investigate this. Maybe we can find our theif." Eubulon eyed him, wondering if he a little more than curious about the theif in question. But rather than voice his suspicions, he simply nodded and said solemnly,

"Be careful Len... somehow I think this is the start of a whole new wargame." Len didn't look back, but he knew Eubulon was right. What exactly was awaiting him on Earth, he didn't know, but he hoped it answered his question.

~*~

"YEAAAARGH!" yelled the flaming body of Magma as he was tossed by the brunt force of Sync's kicks. Struggling to get up, the enraged monster began to glow furiously as he shouted,

"YOU PUNK!" Power flaring up, he fired several of what seemed to be flaming missiles towards the united warrior. Dodging several of them, Rick started to worry. In his mind, he spoke to Archer rather quickly,

"We need to do something fast! We legs are already giving way!" Archer just shook his head. In a slightly condescending voice, he said,

"You really are soft. Fine let me handle it." The green side of the hero began to move independent of Rick's will, taking out the green drive from the belt. Rick, with his other hand, was trying to block the barrage of flames. Confused, Rick clamoured,

"Wait!, what're you-" Before he could finish his question, Archer already picked up a new drive. This one was yellow with golden trimming. It's sign was that of a slightly disproportionate lunar phase. Clicking it's switch, a new voice called out,

"ASTRAL DRIVE!" Sliding it into the now vacant slot on the belt, Rick knew to switch it back to a W form. Once he did, the right side of Sync became the same as it's drive's color. The golden trimming on the shoulders and chest stayed the same, but his new primary color was yellow. Rick just asked, in amazement,

"So what does this do?" Archer smiled mischeviously as he replied,

"You're about to see." With that open comment, the monster began his assault anew, only this time, instead of dodging, Archer took control of the body and whipped out his arm. Within seconds, his arm resembled a lasso as he effortlessly blocked and parried each of the monster's flame attacks. The monster was shocked, allowing for a moment for Rick to ask,

"That's pretty cool, but couldn't we have used that from the start?" Archer was slightly annoyed, which his response showed.

"We COULD, but it wouldn't be practical." Rick tilted his head.

"Why?" Archer facepalmed himself.

"Later. We have a monster to fight remember?" Rick laughed,

"Oh right. Then, let's finish it!" Archer nodded grinning.

"Finally we agree on something." After blocking some more fire blasts, Archer shot his whip-like arm towards the monster, grabbing his face. Retracting his arm, he was now face to face with the monster, which he then proceeded to kick, utilizing his drive's ability yet again. Jumping up for a double kick, the combined hero knocked the monster down for a second time, landing perfectly on their feet. Taking the green drive again, they slid it into the belt in place of Astral and hit the belt to make the W again.

"STORM DRIVE!" Astral's color scheme faded, making Sync revert back to Storm. Taking Shadow from the belt, Archer slid it into an empty slot on his side. The voice from before called out,

"FINAL DRIVE: SHADOW!" From seemingly out of nowhere, a severe cyclone and party of whirlwinds came instantly, propelling them upwards. Moving into position for a kick, the hero was driven by the force of the wind. Splitting down the middle, the heroes seperated as they went through the monster.

"YYYEEEEEAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!" Cried out Magma as Sync landed with grace in one piece. The monster tried to get up, but didn't go far as he exploded into several pieces, leaving the human in him to fall to the ground. On his side laid the MAX Drive, which was labeled with an M, presumably for Magma. Rick was startled at the sight of a human, but Archer quickly expained,

"Oh don't worry, he's fine. He was just a poor fool who was forcefully used as a lab rat for an experiment... but I guess I need to clarify on some details before I say more." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that would be kinda nice." Archer grinned as the two seperated.

~*~

Meanwhile, Len managed to find a mirror with enough proximity within his target. It was alittle way before he got there, but he had hoped for a reasonable discovery. And that he did. When he exited the mirror, he came across a starling scene. The floor was scorched and blackened, which Len gather was from some sort of flame attack. Next, their were several chairs and debris scattered, suggesting that a storm had passed by. And a particularly strong one at that. But what caught his attention last was the human on the floor, in the middle of the chaos. Rushing to the stranger's aid, he shook him slightly,

"Are you okay? What happened here?" The young man, completely drained from the abuse and the horrific transformation, could barely utter words as he tried to explain,

"Aliens... kidnapp...ed...me...saved...by...masked...hero..." With that broken message, he passed out. Len, familiar with the area, called an ambulance for him. Spotting the remains of the drive on the floor, Len picked up the pieces as he contacted Eubulon via a smaller ear piece.

"Master, I think I found a few clues. I'm going to stay in the general area to see if there are anymore leads." It took a few moments, but sure enough his master's voice came through,

"Good work. Remember, report back what you find. This is very crucial Len..." Len knew this and simply said,

"I understand. Over and out." Len waited while the medics catered to the youth and then left, trailing after this mysterious new hero that the boy mentioned.

~*~

Somewhere else, in the vast reaches of the digital zone known as Sigma Proxy, the two began to talk in stride. Rick, his excitement dying down, now asked seriously,

"So... go ahead. Explain away." Archer answered him with a cautious tone.

"Okay... I suppose I can start with the background of this little underground war. Have you ever heard of places such as Gramacy Heights? Or perhaps you've heard rumors of monsters in your own town?" Rick thought about it for a few and answered with some kind a flickering knowledge,

"Kinda... I never really bother myself with those wild tabloid stories, especially ones that are old." Archer chuckled as he continued,

"Be that as it may, a few decades ago there was a war of fate between a tyrant known as Xaviax, and the Kamen Riders, which I guess would be the equivalent of your superheroes of comic fame." Rick nodded, allowing for the information to sink in. Archer continued,

"Regardless, the Riders and Xaviax had a long and drawn out conflict. Loyalties were tested, poor soldiers were put past their emotional limits, it was certainly a draining confrontation for both sides... until the riders, in a last ditch effort, combined their powers and obliterated him."

"Okay... but if he's gone, then why did I meet McMutant over there?" Archer blew out in annoyance.

"I was getting to that... You see, when an empire like Xaviax's falls, it leaves ruins. And these ruins can house vermin. Vermin from the old order. An old soldier of Xaviax, Jenga is his name, found a way to gain enough power to escape into the Blank Void... a sort of purgatory if you will." Dawning began to rise as Rick said,

"So after all this time, this Jenga-guy wants to finish his bosses' work?" Archer nodded.

"Yep. And now, it's up to you and me to see that his little fantasy stays just like that. A fantasy." Rick tilted his head. There was a flurry of thoughts swirling in him, but something about the story didn't seem to add up. Something he was quick to note on.

"But what happened to the other riders? They can probably help-" Archer got up and spoke quickly, hushing him,

"No. They're no longer around." He went quiet as he regained himself. "What I mean is, the source of all of our abilities, and the drives... are... well derived from their source of power. They can't help us even if they wanted to." He avoided eye contact at this point, as he was feeling uneasy discussing this. Rick decided not to push the subject at the moment, but made a note of it. Instead, he had another question.

"So... where do you fit in all this?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, where do you, Archer, fit into this rider war?" Archer got up from his sitting position and walked to the opposite side. Turning around, he replied indifferently,

"Effectively? I'm no one worth mentioning... but you are. That's why I have a purpose. We are united now. We are one... single... Kamen Rider."

~*~

In the Blank Dimension, things weren't much better. Upon news of his newest creation being destroyed, Jenga was in a fit of rage. The dark skinned man punched a hole into the wall as he tried to compose himself.

"My... beautiful... creation... destroyed. Kaput. Silenced! Curse them... curse those blasted riders..." Vaxiv looked over the fight with interest. With an analytical tone, he made a note,

"You know, this rider is WAY different from the previous ones. He doesn't even have an Advent Deck." This caught Jenga's attention easily.

"No Advent Deck? What do you-" and then he saw them. The drives on his belt. Clenching his fist and yelled again. "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" Vaxiv was curous, but didn't ask what was wrong. He didn't have to anyway, as it was soon explained.

"...RRRRRrrr... That brat. He stole the design from my MAX Drives... no one can be allowed to copy my artistic designs for their misguided justice..." He turned to his next drive as he said, "Vaxiv... take this drive and find a suitable match for it... I want that rider to die!"

log off.

**Jenga has declared a death sentence for Sync. How will this affect our heroes? Stay Tuned!**

_Double Edged Beginnings ~ We ArE oNe / .end_


End file.
